Zoids Awakenings
by Silver-wolf009
Summary: Now in Group S the Blitz team starts a new chapter. But their is a darkv spector hanging over Planet Zi and the team may never be the same again


New Helic City.

"_With their stunning win over Team Vega the Blitz Team have made it to the elite zoid class Group S, and with the up and coming star pilot Bit Cloud and his Liger Zero the veteran better take notice of the exciting new tea. With New Helic news this is Claire Star signing out."_

"The Blitz Team huh, sounds interesting. This could get really good." said Jose Vasquez as he walked towards the café where the rest of team was waiting. Entering the small intercity shop he spotted the other two members sitting with their mechanic Jake. Walking up to the table he could here the complaints of Nike.

"Damn that idiot is always late, probably off making an ass of himself" stated Nike as he stretched and ran his hands through his black hair.

"Oh so that's how you talk about me when I'm gone" asked Jose in his heavily accented voice as he sat next to Jake looking at Nike, "Huh?"

Nike was about to respond to Jose's allegations when he saw thee increasingly frustrated look their leaders face. Taking the silent warning he was content on just sending Jose evil looks and kept has comments to himself.

"So Ashley did see who won the Royal cup" Asked Jake as he and Jose shared a slight smirk as they waited for her answer, having witnessed this Nike was left with a confused look as he looked to Ashley who was staring out the window at the two moons that loomed over Planet Zi. Nike had only been with Team Red Legend for too years now so the joke was lost on him, he sat back and watched s Jake and Jose chuckled under their breathes as Ashley at them in confusion.

Pondering the question Ashley looked at the small monitor that hung over one of the other tables across the café just in the time to seeing the winners of the Royal Cup shaking the hand of the Zoid Battle Commissioner. The volume of was turned down so she couldn't hear what was being said ,but the face seemed so familiar. Thinking back she couldn't put her finger on the name, and then her face turned sour as the name of the team members came across the screen. Jake and Jose found this hilarious as Ashley unconsciously crushed the cup of coffee she had been sipping up until that time. Turning around Nike just caught the name of Bit Cloud before he saw Ashley stomp out of the café heading in no particular direction. Beginning to stand to go after her he felt Jose's hand on his shoulder pushing him back into his seat.

"Hold on man let her go, she needs a little time alone" said Jose shaking his head.

"So who's the guy an old boyfriend or something" asked a serious Nike. His question was met with more laughter as the two almost fell out their chairs.

"You are not serious are, god man you are clueless" stated Jake as he reared back in his chair holding his stomach.

"Inform me then, since I'm clueless" retorted Nike leaning back in the comfortable chair.

"Ok you see that pilot named Bit Cloud right he's Ashley's younger brother and they haven't seen each other in almost nine years now ever since she left him in the small town when he was only thirteen I think" said Jake looking at Nike with a serious face.

"Well why isn't she happy, she seemed angry" asked Nike?

"Well that where it gets complicated" stated Jake as Jose stepped in, "you see she's not mad at him it's more in the direction of their father for leaving them forcing her to have to make that decision and at herself for choosing this over her little brother" said Jose with Jake nodding his head in agreement.

"Wow now that I think about it I've never heard her ever talk about family or where she was born. I began to think she didn't have any family left or something" stated Nike rubbing his hand under his goatee.

"It would probably be better if it was that way, I remember about six years ago when her father showed up outta the blue. I was like you thinking she would be happy to see him but it was the exact opposite, she went crazy to the point we ha to restrain her and man was it scccaaarrry" continued Jose.

At this time Ashley found her standing on the out skirts of town sitting on top of a large rock overlooking the deserts thinking back to the time when she watched her father walk away leave her there to take care of a younger brother. Tears ran down her face as she remembered watching their father slowly fade from view as he walked into the vast desert. As the rage slowly began to build she remembered the looking back at the look on Bit's face as she to abandon him. Even as she tried to justify her actions the look on his face as she left him in tat run down alone to fend for himself always came back to her filling her with despair. Seeing him now she still saw the trace of that look through the half hearted smile, she knew they would come face to face again no matter what she did or how she tried they would be face to face.


End file.
